


Meeting of Minds

by Bedalk05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry is Snape's new neighbor and happens to be teaching English during the upcoming school year in the same school Snape teaches Science. Their first encounter ignites a friendship and, as they spend more time together, something more begins to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Began With a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so I may or may not continue based on response. I would really appreciate any kind of feedback so I know whether this is something I should keep working on and if so what I can do better. Thanks people :-)

Severus Snape is mowing his lawn, the sun beating on his bare back as he catches a flash of movement onto his yard. Stopping and removing his ear buds, Severus turns to see a dog bee lining to his pond with a young man trailing behind it. “I’m sorry!” The man yells as he chases the loose dog. “Heddy bad girl!” Bemused, Severus makes his way to the dog and owner. Gasping, finally getting a hold of his dog, the stranger looks up. Catching his breath he smiles sheepishly, “Hi uh do you mind if my dog cools her feet in your pond and maybe drinks from it? We've been running hard.” Severus blinks in surprise. He examines the man before him. Making his way up the muscled torso outlined behind his skintight athletic shirt Severus silently admires the man's physique. As he returns to his face Severus can't help but feel entranced by the shining green eyes. He swallows a snort as the man futilely attempts to brush his wild brown hair from his eyes only to have it fall back on his face even messier than before. 

Returning to reality Severus realizes he has yet to answer the stranger's question, the aforementioned man waiting patiently and expectantly. Severus clears his head. He knows every face in this neighborhood. This guy is definitely new to town. Raising an eyebrow he sneers. “As long as she doesn’t pee in it.” The man’s smile only brightens at that and Severus scowls. “Thanks! And no worries she’s a good girl.” As he speaks his dog is already knee deep in the pond, running through it and lapping up the water. The two men watch the dog for a moment before the newcomer runs his hand nervously through his sweat-soaked and untamed hair. He’s finding he can’t look away from the man’s chest, shining from his work in the sun, his abs rippling as he moves. Mouth watering he gulps and shakes his head to clear it. Finally he puts his hand out. “I’m Harry by the way. Harry Potter. I just moved in around the corner.” 

Severus shakes his hand delicately. “I guessed as much” He remarks dryly. Meeting the strang-Harry’s-confused expression Severus sighs. “Let’s say I have't won 'neighbor of the year' so I happen to know everyone who lives here. “Why not?” the man asks simply. "Huh?" Severus says stupidly. "Why do you say you haven't won 'neighbor of the year?'" Severus stares, surprised. Curiosity is not what the man expected. Trepidation? Apprehension? Fear? Those he’s come to predict. “I…keep to myself.” Severus responds carefully, averting his gaze. “An...incident occurred when I first moved in that has marred whatever status I may have hoped to achieve. Not that I wish to befriend these overstuffed self-indulgent wankers.” Severus freezes, shocked at how much he revealed of himself. He looks up afraid at what he would see in the runner’s eyes. He knows how he sounded. But Harry was still standing there comfortably, the same open curious expression on his face.

“What happened?” Harry asks eagerly. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He amends, catching himself. With another sigh Severus makes up his mind. “Would you like to come inside for a drink? You’re dog-what’s her name again?” “Hedwig, Heddy for short.” Harry shrugs in response as Severus raises an eyebrow at such a peculiar name. “It’s a long story” he supplies. Then with a renewed grin Harry adds, "You tell me yours I tell you mine." Another pause ensues, consisting of Severus staring intently at the young man, determined to see through the mask of cheerfulness before him, while Harry returns the intense gaze attempting to see past the cold exterior of his companion. Finally Severus acquiesced, at least for the time being. “Alright. Well you and...Hedwig are more than welcome in my home. You must be hot.” He bites his lip at the unintentional innuendo he lets slip and watches carefully as Harry blushes slightly before doubt and hesitation crosses his face. Severus prepares himself for denial, berating himself again at how odd and ominous he sounds. 

But Harry shrugs then smiles. “Sure I could use a drink. And Hed could probably benefit from fresh water” He adds gazing fondly at his dog. Severus takes a moment to process the acceptance. Then quickly he shakes off whatever doubts he feels and leads his companion inside. Harry whistles and his dog trots happily beside the pair. “You know, you really shouldn’t be walking a dog without a leash” Severus lectures as they walk through the door. "And my name is Severus." 


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I know they're pretty short but I'm working on it. Please comment if you have any ideas/suggestions/critiques or if you just wanna say something

Harry is sipping from a glass of water sitting across from Severus, admiring his home. Clean would be the first word to come in mind. Then, stylish. The walls were earth-toned and the furniture modern and comfortable. Severus shifts in his seat and glares at the dog as she sits by his feet. Chuckling Harry explains, “I always give her a treat after we walk. But she seems to believe you will be giving one to her this time.”

“Well I regret to inform you I have no treats” Severus tells the dog. She continues panting and wagging her tail and Severus finds he can’t resist. “But I may have some chicken in the fridge. If that’s alright to give to her?” Severus turns to ask. Nodding Harry grins. “She will be your best friend. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a threat or not” Severus mutters before allowing a smile to cross his face. Harry watches as Severus gets up and retrieves the chicken from the fridge. He threw on a green shirt on when they first came in and Harry couldn’t help but admire the color on him. The contrast between his dark hair and eyes made the color pop.

As Severus begins to feed the dog Harry asks, “So, what do you do?” “I teach” Severus replies without taking his eyes off the dog, amused, as he rips the chicken apart piece by piece before allowing her to snatch it up. “Really? What subject?” “Science at Hogwarts High School.” Severus looks up as he hears a sputter. 

Harry is placing his glass down recovering from surprise. When he catches his breath he says excitedly, “That’s where I begin next week!” Severus stares at the man before him. “Small world” He manages. “I’d say! I’m teaching English to the 9th grade.” Severus shudders. “Good luck. They’re always a nasty bunch. 11th is the place to be. No senioritis and no big-headedness from being kings of middle school. I’ll be teaching Advanced Chemistry this year it is going to be wonderful. I’m going to make the kids’ lives a living Hell” He finishes, with a conniving smirk and glint in his eye. Harry can’t help shiver from the tone and look. 

“I’m glad I’m not them” He says with a smile. They lapse into a companionable silence as Hedwig finishes off the last piece of chicken and Severus straightens, sitting forward again. Harry begins to shift around and Severus watches, amused. He rolls his eyes. “You’re dying to ask so ask.” Harry stills, looking guilty. Taking a sip of water Harry obeys. “So, what happened?” Severus sighs and leans back. “It’s a long story.”

Severus and Lily were relaxing in their favorite park after eating from the elaborate picnic Severus prepared. Introduced by Sev’s best friend James, they’ve now been dating for a year and a half and Severus has never been happier. When he finally admitted he was bi, a confession his past girlfriends or boyfriends would be angry with, even breakup over, he was ready for Lily to demand a list of who else he’s slept with like all the others. Instead she shrugs and breaks into the dazzling grin he could stare at for days. “Thank you for sharing with me Severus. I know that must be hard.” A weight he hadn’t even realized was nearly suffocating him suddenly disappeared. He replays that memory as they rest together content in the silence. 

“So Lily” he begins, after many false starts. “Hmm?” She’s lying in his lap as he gently strokes her flaming red hair. “I’ve been thinking…We’ve been going strong for some time and I was wondering…” As he speaks Lily opens her eyes and sits up. Severus looks at her intently. “Lily Evans, will you marry me?” 

Her lips are on his as she wraps her arms around his neck. Pausing for a breath she whispers “Yes.” Severus barely has a chance to feel relief and joy before his mind is occupied elsewhere…

It’s been three months since their engagement and they’ve found a friendly neighborhood and perfect home and all is well. Then one day Severus comes home early from work to find James and Lily in bed. What ensues is mostly a blur. There was shouting, punching, crying, and in a flash, Severus lost his fiancé, his best friend, and any respect from his neighbors. 

Rumors spread, whispering Severus went crazy and attacked James for no reason and nearly turned on Lily. He tried to dispel the lies but Lily was friends with all the neighbors and he barely knew them. He left the public school he was teaching at because James worked in the same one, taking a sick day when Severus discovered the affair. Since then he’s kept to himself at home and began working at Hogwarts a year ago, a private school, and hasn’t spoken to James or Lily since.


	3. Death and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shares his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a work in progress. Let me know what you think

The silence was becoming unbearable. Severus begins to squirm desperate for Harry to say anything. “I-I’m so sorry that happened to you Severus. I can’t even imagine what it was like. Is like.” Harry shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Severus slouches and crosses his arms. “Nothing. What’s done is done.” Hiding behind the barrier he’s built since the blowup Severus demands, “I’ve told you mine now you tell me yours.” Harry averts his eyes, “Yeah right.” Scoffing Severus asks, “Can something pertaining to a dog be that bad?” The look in his companion’s eyes answered yes. Surprised Severus hesitates. 

“I’m sorry, I mean, we just met we don’t need to bare our souls to each other.” Severus can’t believe how much he exposed about himself. What’s wrong with him? Is he that lonely, that desperate? Harry shakes his head. “No it’s not fair to you. It’s okay it’s just a bit sore still.” 

Curiosity peaked Severus leans forward despite himself. He can’t help but be interested in what could possibly be so serious this man can barely get himself to speak. And yet, he finally does.

Looking at the resting husky across from him Harry sighs. “Hedwig was my parents’ dog.” Breaking into a wistful smile he continues, “Dad loved dogs and mom’s parents never let her have any pets so it made sense they would get one when they moved in together. Dobby died while I was finishing college and the house felt so empty they knew they needed to fill the gap in their lives so they rescued Hedwig from the shelter. 

“They loved each other, there was no doubt about that but my relationship with them was…tense.” Severus raises his eyebrow at the use of past tense but allows Harry to continue. “They were a bit eccentric, hence the odd name choices. Don’t know why they only came up with Harry for me.” 

Taking a breath he continues. Two years ago they were killed by home invaders. I was out of state working towards my masters when I heard the news from my godfather. Hed was there and attacked them. Almost got killed herself. She has the scars to prove it. She’s fully recovered. Can’t even notice when she runs. 

“Dad wanted me to go to med school. I tried one class and dropped it. Mom felt obligated to support him so she sided with him through most of our arguments.” Severus realizes what was coming. “The last time I spoke with them we had our biggest row yet. They weren’t happy with the school I was in and the profession I chose. They also were shocked when I told them I was gay.” Severus’ eyes widen at this admission, a reaction missed by Harry whose own are staring in the distance, far away. 

“I decided to tell them and everything exploded. Every small thing that built up came to the forefront. Every big fight returned and grew larger till it all burst. I decided I wouldn’t seek them out I would wait for them to reach out to me and apologize. The next I heard of them was when Sirius told me what happened. 

“I didn’t want Hedwig to be sent to a shelter so I made a deal with my landlord and brought her to live with me while I finished school. It’s been her and me ever since. I couldn’t imagine living in my old home. It was a fucking crime scene” He exclaims hands raking through his hair. 

He shakes his head. “I’ve never gone back. Told Sirius to sell everything. I picked Hed up at his house. Haven’t spoken to him since. I think he understands. Feel a bit guilty about that though. I broke up with my boyfriend Gin. I couldn’t handle it. We had only been going out for a few months anyway” He shrugs. 

After a pause he whispers, “I wanted my parents to meet him.” Shaking off the grief threatening to overtake him, Harry rushes out the rest. “Once I finished school I found Hogwarts and moved here.” Harry finishes. “So there’s my sob story. Seems we’ve both been fucked over a bit.” He comments, laughing bitterly. 

His mind is racing amazed at how much he shared with a man he’s only known for a few hours. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Harry startles at the pressure against his leg and looks down to see his dog gazing up, cocking her head. With a sigh he sinks to the ground. “Good girl Hed” He murmurs, rubbing her head gently. She licks his face earning her a small smile. 

Stealing himself Harry finally forces himself to look back at his host. Across from him Severus’ eyes are shadowed, trained at the table. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Severus” Harry says shifting uncomfortably. “Thank you for having me I think I’ll-” “No!” his companion exclaims. Harry jumps.

Recovering himself Severus blushes. “No sorry please you don’t have to leave. I mean you can if you want to I was just…” Harry smiles softly as Severus stumbles over what to say. “I feel like a total dick for making light of your relationship with your dog” Severus explains. “I mean what you’ve gone through is…” Harry shrugs.

“There’s no way you could’ve known that,” He says, trying to comfort the man. “We both have had some shitty experiences. Maybe that’s why I felt comfortable sharing with you. This is the first time I’ve ever spoken about it.” 

“Same here” is the response. A silence falls over them, but it feels nice. The two men savor the feeling of companionship, feeling their loneliness ebb away. Finally Harry speaks. “So why don’t we get to know each other like normal human beings do” Severus quirks one eyebrow at the suggestion. Grinning Harry elaborates, “You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies.” Severus returns a hesitant smile. “Fair enough.”


	4. How to Train Your Dragon vs. Sense and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus face off on their favorite movies.

It turns out they have more in common then shitty pasts. They both love soccer and entered a mutual rant on the stupidity of US football and the ridiculous fact that some genius decide to call it football when only one guy kicks a few times through the whole game. Not to mention it is boring and goes on forever. 

They love to read and watch movies, though that's where their tastes stray. Harry has a wide range of likes when it comes to films, most of his favorites either animated or action. He receives a look of scorn and mockery at that admission. 

Severus leans more toward the classics. His favorite is _Sense and Sensibility_ and launches into an in-depth analysis of Colonel Brandon. Harry smirks through the whole explanation. Noticing his expression Severus pauses, becoming nervous. "What?" He asks guardedly. Harry's smile widens. "You are a complete romantic!" He chuckles. Severus straightens. "I am most definitely **not**!" 

Eyes dancing Harry crosses his arms confidently. "You lose mocking privileges about my love for the companionship between a boy and his dragon." Severus rolls his eyes. "A historically inaccurate animated fantasy world is no where close to the sweeping story of life and love and belonging" He argues. "Seems the same to me" Harry shrugs, refusing to wipe the stupid grin off his face despite Severus' best efforts to melt it off with his glare. 

"Hiccup is trying to find a place to belong and finds it in Toothless, and Astrid, once you get to the romantic side of things. They have a fierce devotion towards one another and find adventure and a home." 

Realizing he isn't going to beat the man's unfaltering enthusiasm Severus grumbles, "You just like it because you have a dog and clearly have not grown past seven. How you have achieved your Masters astounds me." Harry sticks his tongue out as a response. "Thank you for proving my point." Severus can't help the smile tugging at his lips. 

They grin at each other for a long moment until a bark distracts them. Hedwig is prancing and panting. Harry looks at his watch and is shocked at how much time has past. "Oh no wonder she must be hungry." Harry looks back at his host. "We better head out so I can feed this one" Harry says apologetically. Severus swallows down his disappointment and forces a smile. 

"Of course. This has been pleasant. Truly." Harry's blazing smile returns in full force. "Let's catch some lunch or something soon. You come to my place" He offers. They exchange numbers and Harry leaves, waving before whistling to his dog as they run back home. "You really must invest in a leash" Severus mutters to the disappearing figure. Feeling at peace and, he hesitates to say, happy, for the first time in over a year Severus finds the DVD to _Sense and Sensibility_ and settles on his couch with a contented sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was super short but I'm working on the next chapter where things will actually start to happen. I couldn't help insert a bit of myself and a wink to Alan Rickman in this chapter.
> 
> If you don't know he plays Colonel Bradley in Sense and Sensibility. When I watched the film it took me so long to realize it was the same actor who plays Snape. And I'm obsessed with How to Train Your Dragon and am not ashamed.  
> Here's a link to an image of Rickman's transformation:
> 
> http://yacht.a7sharp9.com/DV/Potter/Posters/Rickman/arhorse.jpg


	5. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New emotions and new friendships

Harry ensures his running route always includes Severus' house now. Severus coincidently almost always seems to be outside doing yard work or reading when Harry and Hedwig run by. 

A creature of habit, the dog consistently veers off to the pond giving Harry an excuse to stop and speak with his neighbor. As the school year begins to creep on them Severus suggests they carpool. They agree Severus would drive the first day since Harry still needs to know how to get there without a GPS. 

The first day finally arrives. 

Harry dresses in his best suit, trying and failing to calm his curls. He already went for a run with Hedwig, though he still feels guilty leaving her alone. He writes a reminder to himself to search for some kind of doggy daycare he can bring her to. 

When Harry arrives at Severus’ house and sees him walk out the front door the English teacher’s jaw drops. He is dressed in all black, and must have been dying in the final summer heat, though his face reveals nothing. A black trench coat is draped over his arm and he is wearing a black button down, black trousers, and black shoes, with his midnight hair combed and gelled. 

In a word, he is mouthwatering. Harry shakes his head. _He’s just a friend. Just a friend. A really good friend._ Harry repeats the mantra he’s had to create for himself. Harry realizes he is standing frozen and returns his gaze to Severus’ face. He swallows as he watches Severus slowly drink in Harry’s look. A similar thought process racing in his head, Severus clears his throat. “Well good to know you’ve learned how to wear a suit,” He drawls. 

With that comment, the tension is released and Harry grins. “You clean up nice” He returns. “I’m insulted,” Severus remarks drily as he glides towards his car. “I am always dressed to perfection” He sniffs. Harry hides a smirk as he ducks to settle in the black sedan. “I’m gonna venture a guess and say your favorite color is black” Harry says as they take off. 

“That’s where you’re wrong Mr. Potter” Harry jolts at the formal address and blushes as he feels a streak of arousal rush through him. Glancing at his reaction Severus smirks. “We are colleagues so we will speak to each other as such” is the explanation. “As I was saying...Mr...Potter” Harry glares at his companion as Severus lingers over each syllable of his name in a baritone. “My favorite color happens to be bright pink with sparkles.” Harry snorts and Severus answers with a grin. “Fine it’s green. I love earth tones.” 

Nodding Harry says, “Mine’s a tie between red and bright yellow.” “I am going to venture a guess and say you do not like decisions.” “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed that yet _Mr. Snape_.” Harry revels in Severus’ response as he hisses out the name slowly. The rest of the ride consists of jabs and jokes but Severus quiets down as they pull into the school parking lot. The building is impressive to say the least. 

Turning off the car Severus takes a breath and places on a scowling mask. Harry frowns at his friend’s change but doesn’t comment. He races to keep up with Severus’ brisk pace as he gives the new teacher directions. Before Harry can ask a clarifying question Severus enters the building and stalks away. Harry’s attempts to follow him are prevented by the hoards of teenagers. Taking a shaky breath Harry steps forward. 

Already confused by the twisting corridors, Harry wanders like a lost puppy before running into a ginger-haired man and a woman with bushy brown hair. Smiling the woman introduces herself. “Hi I’m Hermione Granger. I teach 12th grade History. You must be the new teacher.” Harry shakes her hand with a nod and smile. “I’m Harry Potter. I’m teaching 9th grade English. The pair grimace. 

Harry bites his lip nervously. “It’s not that bad is it?” The novice teacher asks anxiously. “It can be difficult” Hermione admits hesitantly. “Oh you have no idea!” The redhead exclaims, immediately shrinking meekly at the glare from his companion. Harry hides a grin. _They are definitely dating_ , He thinks to himself. 

I mean…” the man fumbles glancing at the woman next to him who raises her eyebrows at him. “Right well first off I’m Ron Weasley I teach math and am the supervisor of the chess club,” He says. Shaking his hand Harry frowns. “Your last name sounds familiar.” Ron nods. 

“That’s because you have the misfortune of teaching my monster nephews, Fred and George.” Harry glances at his attendance sheet and grins at the photos. “Seems like ginger runs in the family.” He looks up and is met with a grave expression. 

“They are the most conniving pair of idiots I have ever crossed paths with.” Ron proceeds to give Harry detailed instructions of what to watch out for (the basics like tacks on his chair, switching seats), their tendency to complete each other’s sentences and actions, and most importantly, how to keep them in line. 

Harry hurriedly pulls out a pen and notebook to jot down the tips. With a grin Harry walks away, pleased he’s already befriended two teachers, three if he counts Severus, and eager to surprise the twins with how few of their tricks will work on him. He then thinks of the science teacher, wondering where he disappeared to. Harry hasn’t forgiven him for ditching him and hasn’t seen him since to demand an explanation out of him. 

During lunch Harry eats with Hermione and Ron, Severus still missing, and endures 15 minutes of a detailed explanation of World War II before her boyfriend (they already mentioned they were dating, as if it wasn't glaringly obvious) cuts her off to allow Harry to get a word in. 

“That was very interesting Hermione. I didn’t know…any of that actually.” He admits sheepishly. When she opens her mouth to explain more he interrupts, “Have either of you seen Severus?” He’s received with blank looks. “What?” He asks bemuses at the reaction, or lack thereof. 

“Severus? Severus Snape? The science teacher?” Ron asks. 

“The one and only” Harry asserts. 

“Sorry Harry we’re just surprised you even know who he is.” Hermione explains. “This is his second year and I don’t think either of us have had one conversation with him.” Ron nods. “He keeps to himself mainly. How do you know him?” 

Harry processes this new information, not too surprised given what he knows about Severus, but disappointed nonetheless. Resolving to re-socialize the recluse Harry explains, “We’re actually neighbors and are carpooling.” Ignoring the surprised looks from his co-workers he asks, “Do you know where I can find him?” 

Harry reaches the ground level of the school where most of the science classes are and finds it dark and damp. “It’s like a dungeon down here,” He mutters, shivering. He keeps walking until he finds the classroom number Hermione told him to look for. Knocking he hears a cold voice “Enter.” 

Harry saunters in, hands in his pockets and finds Severus intently setting up what Harry can only assume is a chemistry experiment. Severus’ head jerks up. “Oh it’s just you,” He mutters before returning to work. 

“Nice to see you too Harry. How’s your first day going?” the English teacher says in a deep drawling voice. Severus raises an eyebrow. “If that is an attempt to imitate me you failed royally.” Rolling his eyes Harry switched topics. “So do you give yourself time to eat or do you just skip it and leave the activity to us mere mortals?” Severus snorts at that and finally straightens to look at his neighbor. “If you must know I prefer to eat at home.” 

Harry continues to meander through the classroom, peering though the various vials and flasks. "So, Ron and Hermione seem nice." He remarks casually. "Who?" The distracted voice responds. Harry grins. "Hey Severus I have an idea!" The scientist raises his head at the enthusiastic exclamation. "How about you..." He pauses dramatically, "emerge from this dungeon of yours and meet the sun? It's a very friendly part of our solar system." 

Severus rolls his eyes. "C'mon there are some nice teachers here! And it would be good for you to meet some people." Harry meets the scowl with his innocent smile. Severus holds back another eye roll. "If you haven't noticed Mr. Potter. I am preparing for my next class which starts in" checking his pocket watch- "10 minutes." 

Harry sighs exasperatedly, throwing his hands up. "We all have class!" When he's only met with the same scowl he huffs. "Fine but tomorrow I'm dragging you out of here by your ear if I have to" he threatens. "It's time for both of us to be reintroduced to the human world." Ignoring his friends glare he moves towards the door. 

"You should work on that expression of yours. If you're not careful it may be permanent." He turns his head, winks, and saunters out of the class whistling. Severus stands there fighting between grinning and deepening his scowl. In the end a small smile crosses his face. Shaking his head he returns to his work.


	6. A Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus shows up at Harry's door, bloodied, bruised, and wasted.

The school year was in full swing and Severus wasn’t exaggerating about the terror of 9th graders. Even with Ron’s daily tips the twins always found a way to sneak a prank in.  
Of course, there were many, many more that slipped by but the teacher and students reached an understanding eventually. 

Harry was at home grading his students’ horrid papers on Macbeth when he heard a bang on his door. Jumping from the interruption and baffled at who could possibly be at his house this late Harry walks towards the door and opens it. A black figure staggers inside, pushing past Harry.

“Hey who the fuck-“ Harry stops midsentence as he realizes the bloodied, bruised, and very much drunk intruder is Severus. Closing the door Harry steadies the man as he sways. 

“Jesus Christ Severus what the fuck happened to you?!” The usually stoic man blinks slowly at Harry and looks around, as if only now realizing he was in someone else’s house. Breaking into a cold grin that sends shudders down Harry’s back Severus exclaims, “’Arry it’s you! Hi ‘arry” 

Stumbling forward in an effort to hug him the man collapses into his arms instead. Harry turns his head as a powerful whiff of alcohol passes through his nose. Thanking himself silently for working out Harry manhandles his friend and half carries, half drags him to the couch. 

Crouching down Harry begins to examine Severus’ clothes for the source of blood, ensuring it’s not only coming from his face. Harry shakes his head as he notes the cuts and bruises on Severus’ hands. “Who the Hell did you pick a fight with Sev?” he asks, looking up. He panics when he sees the man’s eyes closed. 

Slapping his cheeks gently Harry breathes a sigh of relief as Severus opens an eye. “Do not pass out on me” Harry orders. “I don’t want to have to get an ambulance here. The neighbors talk enough” He sighs. Standing up Harry fills a glass of water and brings over some ice and bandages. “Drink” he says gruffly, showing the man the water. When Severus turns away petulantly Harry sighs and grabs his face, forcing him to drink. 

“You may hate me now but you’ll be thankful when you don’t wake up in the hospital” he grumbles. “You hate me too ‘Arry?” Severus manages. Frowning Harry responds, “Of course I don’t Sev” as he gently cleans his wounds. “Why would you think that?” Looking at the bloodied hands Harry suddenly understands. 

“You saw James tonight, didn’t you?” He whispers. Harry falls back as Severus lurches to his feet, his eyes black and furious. “That-that scum. He-he he was there and and” The man searches the room frantically for what Harry has no clue. Eyeing the many fragile items in the room as the man staggered Harry grabs a hold of his shoulders. “Severus I need you to calm down” He says soothingly. “Just breathe for me. You can tell me all about it if you wish later once you’re feeling more yourself.” 

Black bulging eyes meet calm green and before Harry realizes what’s happening Severus is kissing him. Desperately. Frantically. Harry stands there frozen, cringing at the stench yet finding himself unwilling to pull away. Relaxing in the kiss Harry returns it, closing his eyes until his rational mind wakes up. 

Harry pulls back violently, gasping for air. Taking a shaky breath he rasps out, “Severus, you’re-you’re drunk.” Harry wills his voice to stop shaking. “You’re not in your right mind. You need to rest and get all this out of your system.” He returns his hands onto the man’s shoulders and tries to guide him to the bed to let him sleep it off, berating himself for getting so carried away but freezes when he hears a broken whine.

“You ‘ate me too ‘Arry I knew it.” Harry’s heart clenches as he sees a tear in the eyes of the most stoic man he’s met. “Severus I could never hate you” Harry murmurs. “I care about you.” More than you realize, he adds silently. Finally managing to make it to the room Harry helps Severus into his bed and pulls up a chair, committed to keeping watch in case his friend gets sick.

Severus makes some weak objections before ultimately relaxing and falling asleep. Harry sighs and rakes his hand through his hair. Realizing the man is sleeping in bloodied smelly clothes Harry waits until Severus is clearly deep asleep before carefully stripping the man to his boxers. He tries and fails to avoid staring at the body he’s been having fantasies about for months until he wrenches himself away to the laundry. Shaking his head clear of the images now playing in his mind Harry returns to his mantra. 

“He’s a friend. A really really good hot clever friend.” Sighing he gives up on the mantra and distracts himself by singing quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming I promise


	7. Explanations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up and things are said. (And done)

When Severus blinks awake he observes several things. One: he has a killer headache. Two: He is not in his bed, let alone his house. Three: The night before is a haze. Four: He is wearing pajamas that are not his own. And five: there is a note by the bed from Harry. 

Apparently Severus is currently in the man's bed. How he ended up there is a mystery but the note orders him to drink at least three glasses of water and take the two Motrins next to the first glass by the bed if needed, stating he would be back after a run with Hedwig. 

Severus blinks blearily as he rereads the note, before gratefully swallowing the pain killers and chugging the water. Needing to clear his head and wake up, Severus decides to shower. If he was in the man's bed he doubts Harry would be upset if he uses the shower as well. Retrieving a towel from a cabinet in the bathroom, Severus steps in the shower, closing his eyes and moaning at the comfortable heat of the water. As he showers he fails to hear the front door open and close. 

**............**

Harry walks into the house to hear the shower running. Happy that Severus was up and alive he decides to make a late breakfast for the man, frying up some eggs that leave Hedwig begging as usual. As he cooks Harry starts to sing through the soundtrack of Les Miserables. 

Turning from the stove to get two plates Harry freezes as he takes in the sight of a half naked and dripping wet Severus Snape. His hair is sticking on end most probably from a towel drying it and said towel is loosely hanging from his hips. Finally making his way to the actual face of his surprise guest, he meets dark eyes. 

"You have a lovely voice Harry and I would love to hear you sing more. But for now, if you don't mind, would you be so kind as to tell me what the Hell happened last night?" The voice is raspy and deceivingly calm as Harry realizes with rising panic how bad this looks. 

"You came to my door last night completely drunk so I let you in and you were nearly unconscious so I gave you water then put you to bed but your clothes were covered in blood and dirt and they smelled awful so I put them in the wash and they're clean now if you want them since I realize you have nothing to wear," Harry rushes out without taking a breath, desperate to clear up any assumptions or suspicions. 

Understanding dawned in the dark eyes. "That would explain this horrible headache I am suffering from." "Did you take the Motrin I left for you?" Harry asks nervously. "Yes thank you." After a pause Severus asks, "Are you making an omelette? At 1:00 PM?" 

Blushing Harry responds, "Well I heard the shower and thought you might be hungry and seeing how you missed breakfast and probably aren't feeling your best I thought maybe some breakfast food would help." 

"You know," Severus says slowly, "For an English teacher you can really be inarticulate at times. Do you babble this much in the classroom?" Grinning with relief at Severus' usual snarky behavior Harry retorts lightly, "So I suppose I'll just leave this omelette for me and Hedwig then. Also I may have decided to partake in an art project last night and dyed your clothing pink. Hope you don't mind." 

Harry smiles innocently at Severus' scowl. "I shall get properly dressed then I believe we should talk." With that Severus turns on his heel and disappears into Harry's room. Harry's smile fades away as he recalls the previous night's events, particularly the kiss that he has not been able to get out of his head. 

After a few minutes Severus reemerges in his own clothing he had found in the dryer, his hair returned to its pristine state. Harry is sitting down to eat, leaving a second plate with a glass of water across him. "Drink. You still need to rehydrate," Harry mumbles between bites. "Your decorum astounds me," Severus drawls before taking a seat and taking a bite. 

Widening his eyes Severus says with a mouthful of food, "This is good!." "Hypocrite," Harry smirks. After a pause he adds, "And I'm glad you like them." A comfortable silence falls between the two men as they eat and Harry tries to push away the feeling that this feels _right._ Almost domestic. 

Harry is distracted from his internal struggle when he hears Severus' voice. "Sorry what?" Harry asks, looking up. "I said, do you mind telling me what occurred last night? I do recall the bar..." Severus trails off. Hands in fists as it rushed back Severus growls, "I simply wanted to get a drink. To unwind from a long week. And _he_ arrives. With her." 

Harry reaches across the table to grasp Severus' hand. Looking up Severus meets Harry's eyes and sighs dejectedly before turning his gaze away. "They were happy as can be. They tried to pretend they didn't see me but I know they did. So I approached them. And we argued. And I punched James...He was always a better fighter." 

Severus pauses as he tries to recall the rest. "But I can't for the life of me remember how I ended here. I know we were kicked out of the bar so I went to another and got pissed. You would think I would just go to my home. I guess in my drunken mind this seemed like the right place to go." 

Black glimmering eyes meet with a sparkling green pair. "I'm so sorry Severus. But I am glad you came here so I could make sure you were safe." Harry bites his lip and averts his gaze, unwilling to tell Severus a very important detail of last night. Because if he doesn't share the same feelings, and it was simply a drunken kiss, Harry wouldn't be able to face Severus again.

"Harry I can tell something is bothering you." Severus states after a moment. Harry summons his courage and looks up. "There is one particular moment from last night that is on my mind." Severus cocks his head, curious as Harry takes a breath. "You voiced that you believed I hated you and when I assured you I didn't you...kissed me." 

A look of shock and horror crosses Severus' face. Turning away Harry stammers, "I-I realize you were too far gone at that point so it probably was just an accident you know how people get when they're really drunk they do crazy things you know and it doesn't mean it actually means anything and-" "You're babbling again," Severus interrupts. 

At the man's voice Harry's head shoots back up and he realizes that he had been wringing his napkin for all it's worth. Deciding he was already making a fool of himself Harry resolves to let it all out, glancing down again. "Severus-it may have been meaningless to you but I've been dreaming of that kiss for awhile now. Though perhaps not as alcohol-y." 

Forcing himself to look up Harry is unable to read the face across from him before lips are crashing against his. Melting in the touch Harry stretches his neck to better reach the towering man kissing him. When they move apart to breathe they stare at each other for a long moment. "Did that feel like it meant nothing?" Severus whispers. 

Harry can only shake his head dumbly. "It seems my drunk self was able to accomplish what my sober self wishes to." Harry's eyes widen at this profession before Severus' story about last night catches up with him. Standing up abruptly Harry takes his dish to the sink so he doesn't have to face the man. 

"I don't want to be your rebound and I don't want to be a replacement for Lily," Harry murmurs. "Last night clearly showed you still have unresolved feelings and I'm not going to do anything until you've fully moved on. I can't. It's not fair for either of us." Done with washing his dish and pan Harry turns back around, risking a look at Severus. 

Seeing how distraught Severus looks, Harry sighs as his suspicions are confirmed. "You may wanna-" "You're an idiot." Harry freezes at the calm statement. "Excuse me?" Harry says after regaining his ability to speak. 

"You're an idiot," Severus repeats simply. "You're a complete and utter idiot if you think I still care about her. I got in a fight with _James_ not Lily. I was furious with him. Not because he's with Lily but because he was my best friend since we were children. I still haven't forgiven his betrayal. And I suppose I still haven't fully gotten over the pain of losing a friend of twenty plus years. 

Harry stands there silent, trying to process what's being said. Stepping forward Severus murmurs, "So yes, you are an idiot if you think I would do anything to lead you on if I hadn't completely fallen for you the day your dog invaded my pond. Unfortunately," Severus continues, taking another predatory step forward until they are nearly chest to chest, "I do not date idiots." 

Swallowing Harry manages to squeak, "What if the idiot was cute?" A smile curving up Severus responds, "I can work with that." This time Harry is the one who closes the distance between them in a hungry kiss, arms snaking around Severus' neck as he opens his lips to allow Severus to sweep in and consume him. Harry releases a desperate moan as he nips Severus' bottom lip and slips his tongue in the other man's mouth, throwing any finesse out the window. 

Severus begins to back Harry against the counter when a bark breaks the two men out of their reverie. Looking down Harry sighs as he realizes Hedwig needs to be fed. Smiling sheepishly Harry asks, "Pause?" Subtly adjusting his trousers, pupils darkened with lust, Severus manages a minute nod. "Pause." Eyes becoming impossible darker he growls, "Then you're all mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Critiques? Kudos?


End file.
